Mark Fowler
Name: Mark Albert Fowler Born: 2nd February 1968 Died: 12th April 2004 Mark Fowler Jr (new actor) Occupation: *Land lord Family Mark is the oldest child of Arthur and Pauline Fowler. During the first episodes of EastEnders, Mark is a troubled teenager; stealing fruit from his uncle Pete's fruit and veg stall, also stealing his mother's money and cigarettes. He is also a suspect in regards to the murder of Reg Cox, being that he stole Reg's badge from Tony Carpenter's skip. Later Nick Cotton gives Mark drugs and persuades him to join The New Movement, a racist organisation. Not knowing what else to do, Mark leaves home without a word, but does return to Albert Square for brief visits. In 1990, Mark returns to the Square full time, but is a changed man, having grown out of his rebelious personality. However, one reason why he has matured is because he has been diagonosed as HIV positive. This remains one of his primary storylines through the years. Mark predicts that he caught the virus from Gill Robinson, a friend of his from Newcastle, also HIV. He reveals his condition to his parents on Boxing Day 1991. Arthur reacts badly, but Pauline and Mark's sister Michelle persuade Arthur to understand the illness and provide more support. In 1992, Mark marries Gill, but their marriage is cut short when Gill's condition transfers to AIDs and she dies on the first night of their honeymoon. The next year, Pete puts Mark in charge of the fruit and veg stall, before leaving with his new girlfriend. In 1994, after another friend of Mark's dies of AIDS, Mark meets Ruth Aitkin, a Scottish woman, whilst seeing his friend in the hospice. They begin a relationship and Mark feels he has found a woman who can deal with his HIV status. They marry, although Ruth is disappointed that she cannot start a family. In 1996, Mark becomes the godparent of Ben Mitchell, the son of Phil and his aunty Kathy. But Mark's HIV condition becomes a public knowledge and Peggy Mitchell launches a hate-campaign towards Mark. As a result, the fruit and veg stall is boycotted, a resident sprays graffiti spelling 'AIDS scum' and Mark is banned from entering the Queen Victoria pub. Certain residents including Pauline and Grant Mitchell do their best to support Mark, but Peggy does not prospone the campaign until she is diagnosed with breast cancer. Peggy soon learns from her mistakes. On September 1997, Mark and his family visit Pauline's long lost relatives in Ireland. After returning to the Square with Mark's cousin Conor Flaherty and first cousin once removed Mary Flaherty, Ruth demonstrates a love interest in Conor, leading to a confrontation between Mark and Conor. Mark and Ruth split and she eventually leaves with Conor. In 2000, Mark resurfaces his feuds with Nick Cotton. He snaps when he discovers Nick has given cannabis to Mark's younger brother Martin. Thirsty for revenge, Mark tricks Nick into climbing on the viaduct. This leads to Nick falling from the bridge and crippling himself. Nick's son Ashley swears to help him kill Mark. Mark attempts to pursuade Ashley not to follow his father's example. Nick cuts the brakes on Mark's motorcycle, but things go awry when Ashley, unaware of this, steals the bike after a feud with Mark, accidentally crashing the bike and killing himself. Nick's mother Dot banishes Nick from the Square and he never sees Mark again. Mark begins a relationship with Lisa Shaw, after her dodgy relationship with Phil, much to Pauline's dismay and Phil's annoyance. Lisa is pregnant with Phil's child, but attempts to pretend that Mark is the father. Louise is born and Mark is happy to raise the child as his daughter. Afterwards, Mark proposes to Lisa and she accepts. They marry on March 2002, but Mark's old schoolfriend Sharon Watts informs Phil that Phil is the father. Lisa still has feelings for Phil and Phil wants custody of the child. After Sharon discovers Phil's intentions, she talks Phil out of his plan and he ends the affair with Lisa, but Mark finds out and leaves the square. After five months of marriage, Lisa leaves Mark and resumes her affair with Phil. On January 2003, Mark's doctor informs him that his body is rejecting his medication that delays the onset of AIDS. Mark attempts suicide, but Sharon successfully talks him out of it. Mark soon accepts that he is going to die and decides to leave Walford rather than let his family watch him die painfully. He gives a tearful goodbye to his family and friends and rides off out of Albert Square the following month. On April 2004, Sonia Jackson informs Martin that Mark has died. They inform Pauline and Mark is given a heart-felt send-off by Walford's residents. Martin takes charge of the fruit and veg stall. Three years later, access to the stall is given to Mark and Martin's cousin, Ian Beale. Category:Villans Category:Mark fowler Jr Category:Land lord